Mon week-end chez Sasori
by Gweny fiction
Summary: J'ai l'habitude des week-end chez Sasori mais celui-là n'aura pas été comme les autres... YAOI ! Trèèèès M


**Auteur : Gweny fiction**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M et le vaut très bien ! **

**Disclaimer : les personnages Sasori et Deidara ne sont pas à moi (malheur T^T) mais à Masashi Kishimoto ^^**

**Fiction faite très (trop ?) rapidement… pour éviter de trop faire attendre CERTAINE hum hum x)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira…**

**Désolé pour les fautes ^^''**

**Bonne lecture !**

_POV Deidara_

Je m'appelle Deidara, j'ai 19 ans, je mesure 1,66 pour 59 kg. Je suis assez sportif et j'ai la carrure qui va avec, sans vouloir me vanter. Je vais vous raconter mon incroyable week-end chez Sasori. J'avais pour habitude de dormir chez mon Danna qui est vraiment magnifique, il est assez petit, roux, avec les cheveux toujours désordonnés et il a la carrure d'un bon sportif lui aussi.

Vendredi soir, vers 2h, il dormait en boxer sans couverture car il faisait chaud dans son appart. Ce soir-là je n'arrivais pas à trouver mon sommeil alors je naviguai sur des sites. En me retournant pour prendre le chargeur de l'ordinateur qui était de l'autre côté du lit, je vis Sasori ayant une érection à faire éclater son boxer. En voyant cela, je pus remarquer qu'il était monstrueusement bien monté, grande et large, hum ça doit être un délice en bouche.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher me toucher, c'était vraiment plus fort que moi. Et le fait de le toucher aussi comme ça sans défenses et avec la peur qu'il me surprenne en violant son intimité me fit jouir avec une telle puissance que j'en avais un peu de partout.

Sur son visage on pouvait nettement voir qu'il avait un aspect heureux ce qui m'a donné des idées encore moins catholique. Pour ce soir je décide donc de ne pas trop tenter le diable comme on dit et je décide de dormir mais avec les images de ce qui vient de se produire impossible encore une fois de trouver le sommeil.

Longtemps après une inactivité de ma part je sens Sasori bouger et je l'entends qui se branle, n'étant pas sur je me retourne pour admirer le spectacle tout en faisant semblant de dormir. Il était bien en train de s'astiquer le manche, il jouit dans un râle de plaisir. Il avait plein de sperme de partout et je le vois pour essuyer son corps de sa semence, lécher ses doigts. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Il faut que je vous précise aussi que mon Danna se dit hétéro mais il est au courant de mon homosexualité et je le trouve assez curieux à ce sujet.

La nuit passe et finalement j'arrive à trouver mon sommeil. Le lendemain, comme presque tout le temps je me réveille avant lui et je prépare le petit déjeuner pour nous l'apporter au lit. En arrivant dans la chambre monsieur dormait encore. Ça ne m'étonne pas vu la nuit qu'il a passé. Je décide alors de le réveiller tout doucement parce que sinon après il est ronchon toute la journée. Il ouvre les yeux tout doucement et en me regardant il me dit que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien, un sourire s'échappe au coin de mes lèvres. La journée passe et je décide donc de redormir chez mon rouquin le soir même.

La maison était vide, nous étions que tous les deux et avant d'aller se coucher il avait pour habitude de prendre sa douche. Mon envie sexuelle prit le dessus et m'oblige à l'épier par le trou de la serrure, je ne vous cache pas que mon boxer était sur le point de craquer. Une fois au lit Sasori s'endort rapidement devant le film et moi je reste réveillé même si je ne regarde pas le film, j'étais hanté par les mouvements de la nuit dernière. Une fois le film fini je laisse la télé allumée, qui avec sa luminosité éclaire très bien le lit.

Sasori était comme la nuit précédente, il était découvert et simplement vêtu d'un boxer sauf que cette fois ci, il ne bandait pas alors j'ai pris l'initiative de caresser son membre pour le dresser car l'envie de le toucher était immense. J'ai commencé par l'effleurer avec le bout des doigts. Rien que de savoir que je touchais sa bite me donna une érection. Ensuite j'insistais un peu plus sur le toucher et je sentais que son engin était en train de se gonfler. Je fis des vas et viens à travers son boxer et mon Danna se mit sur le dos tout en dormant ce qui fit ressortir son gland par l'élastique de son sous- vêtement.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'aider à sortir de ce tissu et de bien le prendre en main pour le caresser. Tout en vérifiant bien qu'il dormait, j'ai approché mon visage de son bassin pour embrasser son membre. Tout s'enchaîne et je commence à sucer son dard, ce fut un régal.

Tout à coup je l'entendis dire : « il t'en aura fallu du temps pour me sucer ».

Je sursaute de panique, et il me dit que ça faisait un petit moment qu'il avait des vues sur moi et qu'hier soir il ne dormait pas quand je l'ai touché. J'étais vraiment sous le choc, je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il vit que j'étais déstabilisé et il me demanda de continuer la tâche à laquelle je m'affairais quelques minutes plus tôt.

J'exécutai alors son désir et je pris un plaisir énorme pour la première fois à sucer un tel membre. J'astiquais comme jamais son manche et Sasori prenait son pied comme jamais aussi, et ça se confirmait par ses gémissements de plaisir. Avec l'excitation mon doigt est venu titiller l'intimité de mon Danna quand, au même moment, il éjacula dans ma bouche. Toute cette semence me donna un immense plaisir et je pris mon propre membre afin d'effectuer des mouvements de va et vient. Il m'en fallut à peine 10 pour avoir un fulgurant orgasme. J'en avais de partout et Sasori vient me lécher tout le sperme déposé sur mon corps.

À la fin de nos ébats, mon rouquin avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il partit pour se doucher. Je m'étais endormi avant qu'il ne revienne. Le week-end d'après je suis retourné chez lui...

**Voilà la fin ^^ lancez moi des tomates si vous voulez je ne le prendrai pas mal T^T **

**Review ? Ça me ferait plaisir =3**


End file.
